


Ghost from the past in the Shell of humanity

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maka Albarn was, and she’s even today, a cheerful, determined and optimistic girl. She studied for a very long time at the DWMA along with his partner Soul "Eater” Evans: She was the meister and he was the weapon. […] But there was something that she hid in her smile…“<br/>This is the english translation of my first Soul Eater fic.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost from the past in the Shell of humanity

Maka Albarn was, and is to this day, a cheerful, determined and optimistic girl. She has studied for a very long time at the DWMA along with her partner Soul "Eater” Evans: She was the meister and he was the weapon: A scythe. They were the first of their class to collect ninety-nine evil human souls, although they miserably failed catching the soul of a cat with magical powers and an unwholesome habit to wear less clothes possible: Blair. Maka and Soul, together, matched multiple obstacles: Crona, Medusa, Arachnophobia, Eibon’s Book, the kishin himself and they managed, together, to overcome them. Maka managed even to make Soul a Death Scythe, succeeding in her dream to become like her mother. But there was something that she hid in her smile…She was tormented by a ghost: The one from her past. In fact, she was left traumatized when her father Spirit, who repeatedly told her and her mother that he loved them, constantly cheated on the latter for some younger and prettier woman. Several years had passed, she had accepted her father and also managed to admit that, despite all that, he’s trying to be a good father, yet she still was not able to overcome that trauma.

A day like many others, when the sky was sunny and clear, Maka was about to eat dinner; she was immersed in her thoughts and was checking the mail.

“Gas Bill, Dentist Bill (Soul whitened his teeth), Fangirls Letters (Soul became the most popular of all DWMA, as if he had not been desired by the girls before), account balance (When she became the meister of the Death Scythe and she wanted to do a mission with Soul, she had to pay for her trip) …” Maka listed out loud until she found a letter from a particular sender: Sora Akemi, Maka’s mother. It was a very long time since her mom last wrote to her. She opened the letter and read:

“ _Dear Maka,_

_I just want to let you know that I’m fine and I’m taking care of Oceania along with the Death Scythe that took the place of Marie Mjolnir. I heard that you’ve become the meister of a Death Scythe like your mom! I’m so proud of you, Maka. I hope you will find the happiness like I found it with your father long ago._

_Love you_

_Sora_ ”

At first, Maka was happy that her mom had wrote to her after a very long time, but then her expression turned into sadness and melancholy after she read the words “ _like I found it with your father long ago._ ” Soul, who was about to cook, noticed this, but asked no questions, given that he would have received only a “Mind your own business, Soul!” in response, but he prepared Maka’s favourite dish: Ramen. Maka loved ramen and every time she ate it, she emptied three full bowls.

After about half an hour, Soul called her from the kitchen: “Maka, dinner’s ready!” and Maka sat down at the table noticing that there was ramen, but after what she had read she didn’t want to eat it. Soul noticed that Maka was overthinking on her bowl, and that was a big red flag: Maka, when she sees ramen, eats it without thinking too much, except when there are ingredients that she dislikes, like fish, and in that particular case she hesitates a little, but in that ramen there were only her favourite ingredients.

Soul tried to guess what was wrong with her, but in a subtle way so that she would not notice, and said:

“You know, Maka, Kid called me and said to me that I have to go on a mission with him shortly.”

“Good for you.” Maka answered calmly.

_She’s not worried about my departures…_

“After that I’ve met Black*Star and he told me that he’s in a relationship with Tsubaki.”

“What a great news!” said Maka smiling.

_It’s not about love…_

“I’ve also encountered Spirit while he was polishing the spotlights of the school and he told me: "Stay away from my daughter!” like if I was the newcomer who tried to steal his daughter from his hands and not a longtime partner.“

"He’s such an idiot” answered Maka lightly laughing.

_It has nothing to do with her father, or at least with the relationship between me and him._

“Then Blair arrived and went to the Chupa Cabras with him.”

“Oh…” answered Maka clouding herself.

_So it IS about her father…_

“Maka, what’s wrong?” asked a worried enough Soul.

“Nothing” lied Maka.

“Maka, you’re awful at lying. Could you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You aren’t eating your ramen”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You **always** eat your ramen, even after a shawarma with fries. And you eat two portions of it.”

“I don’t feel like eating it today, that’s all!”

“You’re not fooling anybody; you know? I noticed you’re worried about something, I just wanna know what!”

“ **I don’t wanna talk about it, Evans!** ” she shouted as she got up, on the verge of tears.

Maka was very angry at Soul: she only called him by his surname on rare occasions, all of which ended in one way only: Maka-chop and a full week of devastating migraines.

Soul feared the worst, which never came. Maka just started bawling and answered, in a feeble voice:

“I’m s-sorry…” before running away to her room to cry in a pillow, as she always did when she had a nervous breakdown.

Five minutes later, Soul knocked on Maka’s door, opened it and found an appalling spectacle: Maka had her face buried deep in the pillow and only weak sobs could be heard.

“Maka…”

She lifted her face from the pillow and sat upright on the bed.

“Soul… I didn’t want you to see me like this…” Maka said with an embittered voice.

“It’s nothing, Maka. Do you want to tell me something?”

“No…”

Soul didn’t give up and decided to meet her refusal with a kinder approach.

“Maka, I am your weapon and your best friend, you can confide in me. I’m here to share your fatigues and your pains”, Soul said sweetly.

Maka then understood she couldn’t keep the pain inside and decided to reveal it to Soul.

“You know my mom left my dad because he cheated on her, right?”

“Yes, Maka…”

“Despite being able to accept my father, I can’t gloss over the fact that he cheated on my mother when he told her he loved her, and loved me…”

As soon as she finished the sentence, Maka started bawling again.

“If he really loved my mom, why cheat on her? Why break up a family?” she said, in tears.

Soul took Maka in his arms and moved her head near his heart.

“Maka…I’m sorry you had to carry this burden for so long. What your father did is unforgivable and you shouldn’t have suffered all this.”

Maka felt less sad upon hearing Soul’s words. He, despite not having lived through her experience, seemed to understand her perfectly.

Maka decided to rid her heart of another burden: the uncertainties she felt since the chapter of envy of Eibon’s book.

“Soul… I…” Maka said shyly.

“What is it, Maka?”

“I… don’t think I deserve you.”

Soul was shocked and let her go.

“Maka… what are you talking about?”

“In the chapter of Eibon’s envy there were some girls who said I couldn’t steer you properly…that I’m an incapable meister…that a death scythe like you deserved-” Maka said sobbing.

“No, Maka, no. Don’t say that, please. You are not incapable. You are the best meister I’ve ever known…” Soul interrupted her, hugging her once again.

As soon as she finished talking, he started to rub her back in reassurance.

“You made me a death scythe, you made me the youngest weapon to beat the kishin… you made me what I am now and I’ll always be grateful for that…I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to be with you…you’re an important part of my life, Maka…” he almost whispered.

At that point, Maka hugged him just like he had done earlier.

“Soul…”

He raised his head and didn’t have time to say a word before two warm and soft lips touched his own. He was in a stupor: Maka was kissing him when a moment before she was trapped in her self-pity. She parted from her partner and said:

“Soul, you’re a wonderful guy and the best partner I may have ever had. I used to mistrust men, thinking they were all vile traitors, but you… you managed to change my mind. I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time I’ve met you, but I realized I loved you when you tried to parry Crona’s attack that night in Florence… I understood you would’ve given your life to save me and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

Soul didn’t say a word, got up from the bed, went for the door and closed it behind him. Maka was annihilated by the shock: she opened up to her partner, the love of her life, she kissed him and he gets away without saying anything. Maka started sobbing and resumed her crying reprimanding herself:

“I’ve ruined everything… no our friendship is over… I won’t be able to look him in the eye anymore… I’m just a…” but she couldn’t finish the phrase before Soul came back inside with a pillow and a blanket under his arm.

Soul got closer to Maka, delicately raised her head, wiped away her tears and said: “I heard you saying those things. I just want you to know this…” and then he kissed her delicately on her lips. Maka was confused and, after that moment, she parted from him and looked at him in a funny way. Soul said:

“My dear Maka, you’ve been my first meister. You’ve been the first person to understand my soul and accept me for what I am. I also believe we’ve been in love since the first time we met, but I realized you’re my soulmate since the first human soul we captured. I would protect a thousand times and more because I’m not only your partner, not only your best friend, but also a person who’d want to protect the one he holds dearest after his family.

Maka was stupefied by Soul’s declaration: no man had ever opened up like that to her. She resumed crying, worrying Soul who asked:

"What’s happening, Maka? Why are you so sad?”

“I’m not sad. I’m happy I declared my love for a guy as sweet as you.”

That said, they kissed and savoured every moment.

How much time passed? Thirty seconds? A minute? Two minutes? They didn’t know and didn’t care, because for them time had stopped and they wanted that moment to never end.

They put an end to that magic moment and Soul said:

“I love you, Maka.”

“I love you too, Soul Evans.”

They both smiled and Maka asked Soul if could sleep with her to ward off nightmares, given he wouldn’t take advantage. Soul accepted eagerly and swear not to overstep his boundaries saying:

“A cool guy would never do it without consent.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and with a radiant smile on their faces: they had both reached happiness. From that day on, Maka never had to worry about the ghosts of her past: they were finally gone for good, driven away by a hero with white hair and eyes the colour of rubies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first Soul Eater fic! But not my first fic ever ‘cause I’ve made other fic…which I’ll never mention again 'cause I consider them SUFFICIENTLY appalling.  
> Here’s some questions that you COULD make to me about this fanfic which I decided to answer in advance to avoid, indeed, in the reviews or in the comments:  
> 1) Maka’s mother is not named Kami?  
> Nope, Maka’s mother has not an official name. “Kami” is a mistranslation of “Motokamisan” which in Japanese is the term for “ex-wife” (Divorced or Dead). I was inspired by the choice of the names made by Ohkubo-sensei and I created the name “Sora Akemi” which I will use in other fics that shall follow. “Sora” means “Sky” and “Akemi” is composed by two words: “Ake” which means “Bright” and “Mi” which means “Beautiful”.  
> 2) But Maka hasn’t passed over the fact that her father is a cheater?  
> Yes, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t still suffer from it. Let’s remember that she saw him with several different woman. This traumatized her.  
> 3) Maka eats ramen and shawarma?  
> Here I took an artistic license. Even if they live in America, in Nevada to be precise, I’ve decided to put ramen as food because in Soul Eater it’s shown mainly Japanese food for the meals. The shawarma with fries it’s still artistic license took from a personal experience: Once I ate a shawarma with fries and I became more stuffed than a Thanksgiving turkey and I learned this lesson: Unless your name is Adam Richman, don’t eat kebab with fries or other side dishes like that.  
> 4) What kind of title have you chose?  
> It seems something popped out of Hidetaka Miyazaki (Souls Game Series Creator) but I chose it for a very specific reason: It has an easter egg. Find it and let me know about.  
> 5) Human souls? Aren’t they kishin eggs?  
> As you noticed, I’ve wrote “evil souls” and “human souls” instead of the classical “Kishin Egg”. Why? Because is the name given in the manga and the anime, even if it’s good on his own, it’s a poor adaptation.  
> I invite you to leave a comment/review if you liked or not the fic with the relative explanation.  
> The sequence when Soul gets out of the room and take his blanket and pillow it was inspired from a fic found on Wattpad named “Soul Eater: Maka and Soul” by AutumnWebster.  
> Since I liked it very much, I decided to put that here tweaking it a little.  
> Thank you for reading this fic and see you next time!  
> Bye!  
> Ray


End file.
